Terry and Bill (Hare and the Cuckoo Bird) (TV series)
Terry and Bill is an American animated television series about two animals provided in dictators, developed by Film Roman and DIC Entertainment for production companies. The show aired from August 29, 1993 to December 3, 1997 on ABC's main TV cable channel. for the programming airings on Boomerang for which remaining wild and styling of life in April 2, 2007 to October 16, 2009 and Toon Disney for wildest on up-raged December 27, 1999 to March 2, 2003 for cable channels for reserved animals harmed on TV. The show focuses on featuring of two animals --- Terry and Bill --- who actually two members of the hare and a cuckoo bird over the vicious in the landed zone of the rainforest island to provided of all the animals included mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, fish and insects over world to see what for cartoons resembling Yogi Bear, George of the Jungle & Kimba the White Lion, before we'll shown for the properties of The Angry Beavers, Animal Crackers & Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, for forgetten that hare for character for Moe Hare from Terrytoons and that pal for the cuckoo bird of character catchphrases for Aracuan Bird, Tweety Bird & Woody Woodpecker for along times awhile. Synopsis The episodes follow the adventures arrived of Terry and Bill, two animal species included A hare and A yellow beaked cuckoo bird provided friends of Gerald Longbeak the stork, Marry the doe, Horace the echidna, Larry the gecko and Boris the wild boar. The show is set in High landed airport to flew over into an island of the wild rainforest with felled down out of the escape with animal buddies to where it landed. Main characers * Terry (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - Terry is a brave and intelligent brown hare, who punished to pay and anger in his heat for mad in his eyes and his forehead and manners bad polite for glad pay the lucky life in buck-teeth instead and also terrified for giving a master thing. * Bill (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Bill will become a bird member of frightened, terrified, cranky, happily, preposterous and zany thing for my leader. He is actually a cuckoo bird with a yellow beak, which is a voice actually similar to Daffy Duck and commanding to make the depended to fly around with his wings and he's actually matters with Terry. Recurring characters * Gerald Longbeak (voiced by Richard Karron) - Gerald Longbeak is a long, white-grey stork with white hair, a white beard and a tail feather of a pigeon. He complained along with Terry and Bill, he is one of the animal duos for always attracting the mates. * Marry (voiced by Gail Matthius) - Marry is a middle-sexy age deer of a doe. She also reminds of love Terry for forgetten for the gracefully reminding. * Horace (voiced by Scott McNeil) - Horace is an echidna, also refers a spiny anteater who talks to Gerald Longbeak to refers a source for which 3 friends arrived. * Larry T. Lawrence (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - Larry is a small, tall and gentle green gecko who welcomes to Terry and Bill to face the facts about what is all about the cooking pies. * Boris (voiced by Scott McNeil) - Boris is a big, smart and intelligent wild boar with grey hair all over skin to reminding Larry and teaches how to provided Horace, Gerald Longbeak, Terry and Bill to a teaching diligent for provoking styles. * Little Leap (voiced by Frank Welker) - Little Leap is a little frog, for he's actually help with Terry to teach all of their friends. * Casey Longbeak (voiced by Jodi Benson) - Casey Longbeak is a long, blue, red and green sandhill crane with beauty eyelashes. She also doing with Gerald Longbeak to do with Bill and Larry's complaining the female action show with Marry. * Helen (voiced by Cree Summer) - Helen is Terry's girlfriend of a rabbit member, She is aso to romance in the stage before they crushed Bill. * Wobble-Bottom (voiced by Kevin Schon) - Wobble-Bottom is an annoying and drunked-over grebe who annoyed Marry and Bill with Terry to teached the girls amazing. * Crawford (voiced by Scott McNeil) - Crawford is a selfish and clever kinkajou of the massive of the big boss who detroits a predator of a gorilla beats and loses him with Bill and Terry to try to losing off of them. * Winston (voiced by Kevin Schon) - Winston is a red-headed woodpecker of a Crawford's little boss of beated Bill and Terry rushed out and he's gone panicking. * Back-hood Brothers (voices of Bull: version of Bill - voiced by Charlie Adler, Torry: version of Terry - voiced by Kevin Schon, Horoce: version of Horace - voiced by Richard Karron and Lorry: version of Larry - voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Back-hood Brothers are the retarded bullies of the retarded creatures are a cockatoo, a groundhog, a porcupine and a chameleon and talked respect retards and avoid Terry and Bill to gone shocking before with among the others. Guest stars * Captain Booby (voiced by Charlie Adler) - Captain Booby is found in space is an astronaut of a bird of a blue-footed booby to teached the duo of friends of Terry and Bill in provoking space about the world is just happened. * Judus (voiced by Scott McNeil) - Judus is a big gigantic alligator who detroits a big predator with my family with Bill and Terry, to give him to try for losing off. * Xander (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Xander is a 18 year-old boy who was a teenager, who teaches a little kid named Ernest who has 3 years old for getting a hare costume for Halloween. * Ernest (voiced by Tara Strong) - Ernest is a 3 year-old boy who was a kid about a teenager named Xander, he gives a hare costume for Halloween for tomorrow at night. Merchandising * in the video game of Mindscape and THQ in 1994 in Sega Genesis about Terry and Bill (the video game) and Burger King Kids Club Meal in 1996 for 7 toys included. References avoid the depressions, not required Category:TV series about animals